


All My Dreams Turned Blue

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [53]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: 31_days, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always take him by surprise, the muted mirrors of the people he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Dreams Turned Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: before I doubt my memories, my memories doubt me.

* * *

They always take him by surprise, the muted mirrors of the people he left behind in Amestris, and no matter how he and Al have adjusted to this new world they never fail to stir a longing ache in his chest. Hughes and Gracia had been a punch to the stomach, as had the little girl who'd looked like Nina, strolling in the park with her mother, a woman with the same dark hair and big brown eyes. There were still some he hadn't seen though, and some he'd hoped against hope he never would (because he saw them often enough in his dreams – Winry's blond hair, Mustang's smirk, and Hawkeye's endlessly patient eyes chief among them).

It was a familiar voice called out a familiar order to hurry that had surprised him that day; Ed, fully trained under Izumi's tutelage, automatically increased his pace until he realized, and when he turned he saw Al had stopped, eyes inexplicably wet, to watch the woman.

There was the same dark hair and almond eyes, but there was also a toddler cradled against one hip as she reached behind her, barking, "Come _on_ Nicholas, we have to meet your father and your sisters." The little boy rushed to keep up, and by the time Ed had blinked again they had disappeared amongst the crowd, invisible to the brothers' eyes.

"I'm happy," Al said suddenly, swallowing hard. "I'm happy she's happy here like she never was at home."

"Yeah," Ed said roughly, turning away and heading back towards the little inn where they'd found board. "C'mon Al."

They always take him by surprise, but that was no reason for this one to stick with him the way it did; he wasn't sure what about the exchange had bothered him so but he spent a full two days agonizing over it until it finally occurred to him as he sat up reading before bed.

"Al," he said slowly, eyebrows creasing as he marked his place and shut the book. "What did you mean by 'was'?"

* * *


End file.
